


Happy birthday!

by monbebearmy1996



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, femjooheon!, friend wanted straight sex so i switched it around, i wrote this in like 30 minutes, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbebearmy1996/pseuds/monbebearmy1996
Summary: Pretty self explanatory, Jooheon wakes up to her boyfriend treating her to a surprise.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lim Changkyun | I.M
Kudos: 15





	Happy birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> RIGHT so my friend wanted some straight sex and this is like my favorite OTP, sooooo I gave Jooheon some different equipment for a sec. Straight up smut, so there you go.   
> -\\_(ツ)_/-

It was still dark when Jooheon woke up to a strange feeling. A quiet moan escaped her lips as she peered down and discovered her boyfriend Changkyun hovering half over her legs, fingers in her pussy. 

“Changkyun… What-?” A louder moan flew past her lips as Changkyun curled his fingers and sped up. “I know you told me once you like being woken up like this, and it’s your birthday, so Happy Birthday Heonny” 

Changkyun removes his fingers slowly and slams them back inside her wet cavern repeatedly. Jooheon is a quivering mess, uttering quiet whimpers as she’s fingered relentlessly. Changkyun moves his fingers to slick up to her clit, rubbing soft circles. Not hard enough to satisfy, but hard enough to drive her crazy. 

“Ah, Kyunnie, if you don’t fuck me right now I swear…” Changkyun chuckled at his girlfriend, and removed his fingers completely. Ignoring his girlfriend’s whine of protest, he reaches over to the bedside table and opens the bottom drawer. 

Reaching his hand in, he blindly fumbles for the handcuffs and paddle in the dark. Wrapping his hands around the paddle handle and the cuffs, he gently handcuffed his girlfriend to the bed posts and reaches back into the drawer.

Pulling out a small vibrator and remote, Changkyun slips the little toy into his girlfriend and turns the setting on low, relishing in her gasp of pleasure. He then pulls out her favorite silk tie and covers her eyes. Sure it was expensive for pure silk, but it was worth every penny. 

Changkyun leans down to whisper in her ear “is this okay baby? You remember the safe word, right?” She nods and whispers “mafia”. Beaming down at his girlfriend, he reaches down and clamps her nipples between his fingers. A startled squeal escapes her mouth, and he can feel himself hardening at her sounds. 

He pulls out a small bottle of lavender scented body oil and drips it over her pale stomach. Her skin jumps at the contact and she quivers as he massages the oil into her skin. Without warning, he kicks the vibrator up to medium and she almost screams in ecstasy. 

Taking hold of the paddle, he nudges her legs open and slaps the inside of her thigh, right below her dripping center. She lets out a loud gasp and her wrists strain against the handcuffs as she frantically searches for something to grab onto. 

Changkyun lowers himself and settles his head right between her thighs. Looking up to watch her reaction, he dips out his tongue and licks a stripe up from her perineum to her clit. He watches in silent satisfaction as she chokes around her sobs and lets loose incoherent versions of what he can only guess is his name. 

He uses his tongue to torture her clit, causing her hips to buck each time he flicks his tongue. He uses his teeth to softly grab the nub and hears Jooheon sob a choked scream. He reaches for the remote, and as he grabs her clit in between his teeth again, he pushes the button for the HIGH setting simultaneously and smiles in satisfaction as she lets out the loudest moan yet. 

Reaching the edge of his patience, Changkyun relieves himself of his boxers and reaches down to stroke himself. After a few good tugs, he’s had enough foreplay and reaches down to tug the vibrator out of Jooheon with no warning. Jooheon whimpers at the sudden loss, and chokes on a gasp as she feels Changkyun line himself up and thrust in sharply. 

Changkyun gives her no time to adjust and sets a brutal pace. Jooheon’s head smacks against the headboard and she can feel the bruises forming on her wrists as they dig into the handcuffs but she can’t find it in herself to give a shit, as she gets her brains fucked out. 

Changkyun reaches down and hooks her legs over his shoulder, as he moves his hand behind her head and releases the tie. Her eyes find his and he stares in pride at her lust blown pupils and reddened cheeks. Her mouth is in a permanent “o” as he pounds into her. 

Leaning forward, he takes in one of her nipples and bites down roughly. She squeals as her back arches and he can feel her clenching around him as she reaches her orgasm. Thrusting in once, twice, one more time, he lets go and releases into the condom. He can’t really remember putting that on, actually. 

He gently removes her legs and the handcuffs and stands to get a warm washcloth. Coming back to the bedroom, he rubs her down and kisses her softly on the forehead. When he’s finished, he throws the washcloth into a corner and climbs back into bed, tugging his girlfriend into his embrace. “I love you Heonny. Happy birthday, my love.” He sees her smile softly as she drifts back to sleep, too exhausted to speak.


End file.
